


trust me

by peaching



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday sungwoon, just fluff, post-disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaching/pseuds/peaching
Summary: it's sungwoon's birthday and that comes with a little surprise.





	trust me

The clock hits midnight and Sungwoon's phone goes off. He turns the volume of his tv almost off so a light sound fills the background and he stands up so he can take the phone from the counter.

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hello, is Sungwoon hyung at home?"

 

He giggles quickly recognising the owner of the voice and his typical antics.

 

"He is watching a film right now, you might prefer calling lat-" Before Sungwoon can even finish his sentence the other one starts singing.  "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Woonie hyung, happy birthday to you!" He smiles as the voice at the other side of the line finishes the cheerful song.

 

"I really didn't expect you would call at exactly midnight Ong  Seongwu-ssi." Sungwoon lets out a laugh at the same time as his friend.

 

"Oh you clearly know how dramatic I can get, I've been waiting with the phone in my hands for minutes just to be the first one! 

 

He laughs again. "Congrats then, you've made it."

 

The younger cheers and starts singing another congratulatory song, this time for himself. Sungwoon guesses he is even dancing.

 

"So hyung, are you expecting any surprises today? Last year the members and I gave you a really big surprise, I still remember your shocked face." Seongwu mocks.

 

He snorts. "I wasn't even that surprised." Sungwoon replies and the answer makes the other boy mumble: "Whatever you say."

 

He sits back on the sofa and throws a blanket over his legs.  "Why are you asking though? You know anything?"

 

He hears Seongwu panic. "Me? I'm not allowed to reveal information."

 

"What information?" Sungwoon teases just to play around, he wasn't expecting anything actually.

 

"Oh hyung! I gotta hang up, the pizza guy is here. Goodnight and see you tomorrow for dinner. Happy birthday again!"

 

Before the older can even reply, he has already ended the call. Sungwoon just shakes his head and laughs.

 

He goes to the kitchen to warm some milk up while checking messages from different people. Family members promising to call the next day, idols he has met during the years and people from his class even though he already graduated. He decides to reply to those in a few hours when he wakes up and instead he opens his fancafe app so he can leave a few messages there as well as on twitter. He remembers just two years back, the day of his birthday and it can't be compared to now. He feels like he could never repay the amount of love he is being given. 

 

After posting a few sentences and checking as many posts  from his fans as he can before his phone battery runs out, he takes out the charger from his bag, connects it to the phone and places it on the bedside table. He knows no one else will call since it's already late so he just turns the wi-fi off instead of the volume and lays down on his bed sighing and looking at the ceiling. Today will be a good day, he thinks just before he falls asleep.

  
  


\---------------------------

  
  


A loud sound interrupts Sungwoon's sleep, he is too sleepy to figure out where the sound comes from and before he can guess the sound stops. He shifts his position and closes his eyes again just when another type of sound goes off this time and he realises it comes from his phone. Someone is calling. He groans and reaches his hand out from the warm bed sheets. He doesn't even check who is calling but he checks the time and blames whoever thought that calling him at half past two in the morning was a good idea.

 

"Huhh." Just a broken sound comes out from his mouth so he clears his throat and tries again. "Who is it?"

 

"Hyung?" 

 

He immediately recognises that deep voice. "Daniel? He checks the time again. "Why are you calling this late? It's almost three in the morning, you could have just waited until tomorrow and-"

 

"Hyung, open up."

 

"What? Daniel I'm tired, if this is some type of joke I promise I'll laugh tomorrow." He softly says, running his hand through his hair. He is not fully awake yet.

 

He hears the other one giggling and wonders what is it so funny. "No hyung, just open up."

 

Now the loud sound from before goes off again, it was not his phone, it was someone at his door.

 

His sleepy eyes are now as opened as they can be and he is fully awake. He checks his phone and Daniel has already ended the call so he takes a warm brown jacket placed on a chair and goes to the door with an unconscious smile on his face.

 

He types the code and opens the door and he could honestly get used to the image that welcomes him. 

 

There he stands Kang Daniel, wearing a big and soft coat which matches his lowkey messy and fluffy light brown hair. He has both hands occupied, one with a pink heart-shaped balloon with the words "Happy birthday" written on it and the other one with what it seemed like a small white box. All of that accompanied by a big puppy smile and flustered cheeks.

 

"Happy birthday hyung." He smiles even bigger if that's possible and just throws his arms around Daniel's neck to hug him.

 

"What are you doing here? How did you know I would be here? Did your manager let you come?"

 

Daniel giggles and backs off. "I'll gladly answer all of this questioning but first, can I go in?"

 

Sungwoon lets out a  _ yeah, sure _ and closes the door behind Daniel just to follow him to the kitchen where the latter places everything. "My manager doesn't know I'm here and he wouldn't let me come specially now knowing the situation I'm in, that's why the moment he left the dorm I called my driver to drive me here." He takes off his coat as well. "Also, I know you're here because Seongwu told me, he asked you earlier when he called you." Sungwoon rolls his eyes and laughs. He knew his friend had something going on.

 

"Wait! Before anything else, Ta-da!" Daniel exclaims as he opens the little box containing a chocolate cake and he quickly takes out a lighter from his pocket and lights the few candles at the top of it. 

 

"Have you made this yourself?" Sungwoon asks amazed. The cake doesn't look like the ones from shops. It's a  bit of a mess but it looks edible and now he's hungry.

 

"Yeah, I asked my manager if I could eat dinner by myself at home and he agreed so instead I spent almost three hours doing this." Daniel rubs the back of his neck while letting out a small laugh and Sungwoon comes to the conclusion that he can't be more in love with the guy who is by his side.

 

"Quickly make a wish!" Daniel hurries and he closes his eyes and presses his hands together while trying to think of something.

 

But he can't. Because you make wishes wishing for something that will make you happier. And Sungwoon is truly happy right now. He is happy with himself, happy about how things have been during the past two years. After many hardships and tough moments he managed to do it. He can make a living doing what he most loves. Those friends who are now like his brothers who with he managed to make his dream come true. His family who he loves, his fans. And his boyfriend who is standing right beside him, making him even happier if that's possible. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve all this happiness but he's sure he doesn't need anything else.

 

He opens his eyes, whispers a  _ having this forever _ and blows the candles.

 

Daniel stands even closer to him so he just faces him and closes the space between them. His lips are a bit cold but the touch is as soft as ever and he enjoys every single second.

 

"What did you wish for?" The younger mutters after he rests his forehead on Sungwoon's. Hands on his waist, slowly drawing patterns on it and eyes closed.

 

"If I say it out loud it won't come true."

 

Daniel softly whines and just stays silent as Sungwoon giggles.

 

"I miss you." The latter says.

 

"I'm here now, right?" He smirks.

 

"Yes I know but-"

 

Daniel doesn't let him finish. "I know." He sighs. "I know everything is fucked up now and all of this is keeping me so busy, it shouldn't be happening in the first place. I trusted the wrong people and was manipulated but I didn't have any other choice." He runs his hand through his hair. Sungwoon knows how stressed he is over all of this. "This won't take long, just  ...just trust me, everything will go back to normal."

 

The older takes his face between his hands and looks at him. "I trust you more than anyone and I know you will do anything to stand for what it's right." He tries to give him some reassurance and he know it has worked the moment a little smile starts forming on his mouth. 

 

Daniel just closes the space again and kisses him, faster and needier this time, trying to show Sungwoon how much he loves him.

 

"Can I stay the night?" He mutters between kisses.

 

"You know you don't have to ask." Sungwoon smiles and kisses him again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this came to my mind just as i was scrolling down the tl on twitter seeing everyone wishing sungwoon a happy birthday so i had to imagine how would daniel do it. yes i wrote this in like fours hours my hand hurts now. but Anyways thank you to bruno who keeps up with me whenever i go into writer mode ,i love you<3 
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it heh thank you for reading!!


End file.
